


i loved you long

by marshall_line



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: хвиин отрывает от себя веточку.





	i loved you long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *цветочное!ау

хвиин отрывает от себя веточку. рябины. опускает в чашку с водой, ставит её на подоконник. вздох. тяжёлый, уставший. хвиин прикасается к веточке — и новые тонкие стебельки с ладоней оплетают её всю. она делает так каждый раз. специально. а потом жалеет.

в этот раз веточка. не гнётся, не ломается; она не высыхает, как все предыдущие.

на хвиин их полно и так. это просто одна из многих. будут ещё.

 

через пару дней в чашке расцветает белое—

мелкими лепестками.

хвиин открывает окно: запах невыносимый; ветер уносит его с собой.

 

сама хвиин не цветёт.

у неё только ветки.

(без листвы)

 

хеджин говорит: глупая.

спрашивает: долго ещё будешь ждать? лучше скажи ей.

хвиин ничего не отвечает, на споры с хеджин у неё нет никакого энтузиазма, пока та садовыми ножницами осторожно обрезает ей наросшее у шеи за этот месяц.

иногда веток слишком много: за них цепляется одежда, и раньше путались волосы. сейчас у хвиин они не достают даже до плеч. ветки, впрочем, смело тянутся вверх. во все стороны.

хеджин собирает опавшие с пола; вздыхает. тоже. тяжело.

чашка на подоконнике вся обросла — хвиин ей не завидует.

 

бёри приезжает. отовсюду. летом.

никогда до, никогда после.

хвиин за всё это время почти ни разу не удалось её застать. одну или вообще. хотя из них двоих. на месте не сидит обычно хвиин, но почему-то. так глупо получилось. бёри уехала.

сказала: хочу посмотреть на мир.

и она смотрит на него уже который год.

 

хвиин он не нужен—

она видит его весь. в бёри.

 

это входит в привычку: отламывать ветки.

они оставляют на коже ранки; те затягиваются стеблями. плотно — не прорвать. до тех пор, пока не вырастет ещё одна. хвиин оборвёт и её; опустит в чашку, чтобы цвела.

с открытым окном.

таким же, как жалкое сердечко хвиин.

оно — обтянутое крепко-накрепко древом — никому не нужно.

 

хеджин говорит: последний день лета.

говорит: она так и не приехала.

у хвиин чешутся руки. сегодня хеджин обрезала ей всё.

хвиин шепчет:

— ну и пусть.

 

в середине сентября хеджин срывает с неё ягоды.

горькие; терпкие.

 

по зиме — сладкие.

у хвиин до её наступления не хватает терпения: они все опадают. в чашку. кроме одной.

 

бёри в этот сезон — мягким; оранжевым; таким ей несвойственным.

хвиин не уверена, что хочет. её видеть. ветки на ней не шевелятся, лишь стебли, они ещё тоньше, чем были, выползают из-под рукавов блузки. в поисках. к кому бы привязаться.

да не к кому.

 

бёри любила мир, пока хвиин любила её.

а мир ей не ответил. ни один из.

 

(хотя хвиин не спрашивала)

(не пыталась)

 

— я приду позже.

— ничего, я подожду.

— ты быстрее всё обломаешь и без меня, разве нет?

— я всё равно подожду.

— как хочешь.

хеджин всегда появляется до обеда.

уже вечер.

хвиин от скуки заставляет подоконник новыми чашками. пока что пустыми. она как-то обещала хеджин, что больше не будет. выращивать дурацкие кусты.

зачем они, когда хвиин сама—

в дверь звонят; хвиин спешит открыть, только вот. кому.

— хеджин дала мне ножницы и сказала: иди помоги ей. я не знала, что ты выращиваешь. дома. клумбы. новое хобби?

на пороге: бёри. у неё волосы. цвета рябины.

и она вся. в цветах. белых. они торчат из-под одежды. так нелепо, так бёри. словно она снова забыла заправить или погладить рубашку. судя по всему. бёри этого и не замечает.

— сейчас не лето.

— и что?

— почему ты здесь?

— а где мне быть?

хвиин на грани. то ли слёз. они будут горькими, как рябина осенью. то ли смеха.

её душит всем и сразу, а бёри всё так же стоит перед ней. настоящая, с кривой неловкой улыбкой на лице. стоит и не понимает, что происходит. как не понимала никогда.

у хвиин не получалось. достучаться, дотянуться. обратить на себя внимание.

сегодня ветви делают это вместо неё, когда бёри проходит внутрь, рассказывает о том, где была; они делают то, что хотели все эти долгие годы: находят бёри. поддевают за край кофты и не дают пошевелиться. у хвиин сердце — слабое, а древо — сильное.

— я думала, что смогу, но нет.

— хвиин-а?

— сказать тебе.

— что?

хвиин подходит ближе; утыкается бёри в плечо.

запах цветов. моментально. окутывает хвиин всю, а её стебли и ветки — бёри.

— любишь меня?

хвиин хочется её ударить или не отпускать. обратно. в лето.

хвиин хочется—

а бёри говорит:

— я цвету тобой.

всю жизнь.

 

зимой рябина слаще.

хвиин собирает ягоды в ладони.

они остаются с ней. как осталась в этот раз бёри.


End file.
